Not All Monsters Get To Choose
by pugluvr626
Summary: Civil war didnt happen. Tony has the arc reactor and all the heros od the galaxy are United. But what happens when a portal opens in New York bringing an old pho and warning of the end of everything. Will they win, or will theylose, but for one thing they will do it togther, like the old man said
1. Falling Through

(Side note co-written by Green0arrow)

Tony was staring at the blueprints in front of him for what seemed like hours. He was three days into a building binge with little to no sleep. The team usually would bring him food and make him eat but they were on a mission. He looked up at the time and saw it was 5 in the afternoon. He couldn't remember the last time he slept but he assumed it was a long time.

"Friday?" he said rubbing his forehead of sweat.

"Yes boss," the AI asked.

"Save wor-" he was interrupted by a blaring alarm. A hologram appeared in front of him. It showed a massive portal opening above the tower. He shuddered at the memory of the New York attack. He shook his head and ran to the nearest suit. As it assembled, he began to calm himself down from the panic building inside of him. The mask closed and the suit powered on, he looked up at the ceiling and few up through the skylight that opened and he prepared for an attack, he sent an S.O.S to the Avengers, hoping they would get there in time.

Tony made it to the top of the tower only to see that the team responded. They were not going to make it on time. The panic began to rise a little more but he pushed it away. The portal was slowly getting bigger and he knew something was going to enter and soon. He could see people from below start to huddle on the streets.

"Friday, send out the Iron Legion." The grey and white robots flew out of the tower and towards the streets. They instructed the people below that the current area they were in was not safe. Most people moved but some, the stubborn ones, stayed.

The portal grew larger by the second. Causing the people to panic below. Tony started to breathe faster an faster, till Friday warned him about a panic attack or something he couldn't remember. The portal stopped growing and something fell out of it, like how he did during New York.

He froze until Friday said it was a person. Also, that person was unconscious. He shook his head and instructed Friday to put thrusters to 100% percent to catch the unidentified person. He made it mere seconds before they hit the ground.

Relived he looked at the person and saw to things, one a lot of blood, and two Asgardian clothing. He looked up at the sky and once the portal closed he flew back to the tower. he entered the med bay and placed the unconscious body on the table. He put some pressure on the major wound in the abdominal he looked at the face and gasped. It was Loki.

"Friday call the team, now!" he screamed urgently.

"Tony," Steve said worried, "Whats going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cap, just get here now.Bruce gets to the med bay immediately once the quin-jet lands. Loki fell out of the portal, he's barely alive." Tony yelled as more blood flooded out of Loki's body.

"Loki!?" Steve was shocked to notice that Tony had hung up. "Everyone, we are headed back to the base!" He yelled at everyone. They were confused but followed.

Tony rushed around trying to find something to stop the bleeding. "Come on." He pushed the rag against the wound. "Sir, the Avengers will be arriving in 20 minutes."

Tony went pale. "No time." He looked up and cursed. "Friday. Are you able to tell me exactly how to clean and stitch a wound?"

"Sir I suggest calling Doctor Strange?" Friday said.

Tony could have punched himself for not thinking of it, "Patch me through."

The phone rang and the doctor picked up, "Stark you bet-"

"Get to the tower med bay now," Tony screamed interrupting him. Asling ring portal opened in front of him. the doctor steeped through and paled, he shook it off and he turned into doctor mode.

"How long has he been like this," he said doing a spell a teleporting them into the towers operating room. He grabbed some scissors and ripped his shirt and showed a deep stab the size of Loki's entire chest.

"I don't know he-shit," Tony said as he laid eyes on the stab and several other stabs and bruises that were completely black. He scanned his entire body and one of his arms and leg didn't look like it was bending the right way. His face was almost unrecognizable unless you where really close.H e didn't know what to feel. He hated Loki, but no one deserved whatever did this.

"This is serious. Get me multiple rags!" Tony moved to grab rags and ran back and gave them to Stephen.

He pushed them against the wound. "We need to stop the bleeding. Hold these down." Tony nodded and pushed them down. Stephen moved to his leg twisting it back into place.

Loki began stirring. Stephen moved back to the rags. "Get me the stitching kit from over there!"

Tony ran and got it and Stephen got to work. Loki woke up and immediately felt extreme pain and started to scream and thrash. "Hold him Down," Stephen yelled and Tony ran to his face and looked into Loki's eyes. At first, he froze, because they were a beautiful shade of blue. Then, he saw the fear in them, but he saw none of the monsters from a few years ago.

"Shush you have to stay still," Tony whispered. Loki was still trashing a little bit so he ran a hand through his hair, which calmed him. Tony smiled and kept what he was doing, Stephen finished up the major wound when Tonyfelt a bump on the back of Loki's head.

Tony got a tool and scanned Loki's head, the picture was sent to his Stark pad. He was alarmed. There was a microchip attached to the center nerve. It was at the base of the spinal cord which controlled brain waves and Tony thought and said, "it wasn't his fault."

Just then the entire team came into the med bay. "What?" Tony looked up. "It wasn't his fault." The team looked down at Loki on the table. "He had a microchip."

Bruce turned a shade green, and the assassin twins looked just as mad. Falcon, Antman, and spiderman looked like they were going to be sick, Cap though, he just looked confused. "A what now," he said not totally up to date on modern tech yet.

Stephan continued to tend to the wounds, completely ignoring the others. Bruce went to help him. Tony sighed looking at Captain, "Remember the movie from last week?"

Steve looked confused,"Suicide Squad? What about it?"

"Remember the thing inside their heads?" Tony sighed.

"The bombs- that's inside Loki's head?" Steve gasped. Tony nodded and grabbed his stark pad and projected the image of the scan. The team gasped. "It also can control his speech and actions, he probably doesn't remember anything as long as that thing has been in."

"We have to take it out," Clint said.

"We can't," Stephan said, "It will kill him."

"So New Yorkwasn't his fault," Steve said sadly making everyone look at the abused body on the table.

"No," Tony said sadly.

Loki started to move again, he passed out awhile before. He opened his eyes, and Tony ran to his side. he put his hand through his hair again, Loki looked frightened. "It's okay, your okay," Tony whispered.

Loki nodded and winced, he started to close his eyes again, "Mad Titan," he mumbled before he fell back to sleep.

Tony looked shocked, he stood up straight and looked at the ceiling, "Friday?"

"Yes boss," the AI replied.

"Call Quill and get him and the team to earth now," Tony said shocking everything. "Hey Tony, calm down. What's wrong."

"I've heard that name before...Mad Titan and not in a good way." Tony now began to pace around the room worried. He continuously found himself looking back at Loki.

"I need to be alone right now. Besides Stephen, he is still working on Loki." Everyone scowled at his name. Obviously, they were not over New York. Tony sighed deep in thought.

"He seems to calm down around you," Stephen said. Tony looked back at Loki. "He does."

"Mad Titan," Stephan repeated, "Where did you hear that Stark?"

"The dream I told you about," Stephen looked shocked. He washed his hands and led Tony to some chairs. When they sat down and looked Tony in the eye. "Are you absolutely certain?"

Tony nodded and put his head in his hands, his back slouched and he shuddered. He remembered everything in the dream. The destruction. The emptiness. The fear and sadness. He remembered Cap's words as they burned into his mind. He remembered the feeling when Cap died. He remembered Strange mumble, "Stop the mad titan," before he died.

"Its not real," Stephan said squeezing his shoulder in a comforting manor.

"Yet," Tony glared.

Stephan sighed, "Yet, well call everyone. You'll save us."

"I didn't ask for this," Tony cried as he put his hand over the arc reactor. "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't, Friday?" Stephan said.

"Yes, doctor?"

"Call King T'challa and tell him to prepare."

"Prepare for what doctor?"

"For the fight for the fate of everything," Tony said looking back at Loki's body.


	2. Assemble the Masses

(Co-written by Green0arrow)

"For the fight for the fate of everything," Tony said looking back at Loki's body. Stephen nodded. "Right away, sir," Friday responded. Tony had stopped his crying now and was messing with his suit. "If we are going to be fighting a Titan, I should probably upgrade my suit." Stephen nodded. "If something big is coming, I need to make sure the sanctums are safe." Tony watched as he circled his hands and a portal formed.

Tony looked back down at his suit and hoped everything would work out. Loki was still in a slight coma but was getting better, him being a god and all. He looked back down at his suit and began working on it, it was to help him in the fight but it was also a distraction. He could hear the other Avengers conversing in the room below. Probably about how to get rid of Loki.

"We cannot trust him!" Steve yelled. "Last time he was here he tried to destroy all of New York, in fact, he almost did destroy all of New York," Clint added in. "Tony seems to trust him, which is weird."

"He built Ultron," Natasha comment, which she received a glare from Peter.

"Mr. Stark did build Ultron, but it was..." Peter hesitated, he alone with a soul few knew about the dream he had. He looked at the others and took a deep breath, "Mr. Stark said Loki has a device in his head that basically makes him a remote control car. You guys need to listen to him, for once," Peter left the room angry and upset. He went into his room and locked the door. Then he punched a hole through the wall, "Friday, how long till the Guardians get here?"

"Three days Mr. Parker," she replied sadly.

"Don't let Quill stop in Missouri," he replied.

The rest of the Avengers looked stunned. Peter never acted like that. It made them think. They knew that Tony's close friends knew a secret, something they would keep to the grave. Bruce, Sam, and Scott left the room mad at the other Avengers. All that remained where Clint, Natasha, and Steve.

Clint went to call Laura. Natasha went to call Fury. Steve called T'challa, unaware that he knew what was going on and that Shuri was working on a way to deactivate the microchip. Friday lowered a giant monitor screen and then T'challa's face appeared.

"Your Highness," Steve said in a calm tone. The King looked at the Captain who was still in his uniform. T'challa sighed and was unimpressed. He was one of Tony's close friends, they met at the U.N when Tony was still making weapons. T'challa funded the team that went to search for Tony, and they stayed close years after Afghanistan. Tony actually thought that the mysterious Black Panther was T'challa way before he took off the mask. Soon, afterward, the Black Panther became an official Avenger.

"Captain," he said coldly making Steve wonder what caused the hostility.

"We have a situation, Tony thinks that the end of the world will happen so just be prepared. I think it will be a false alarm but what can you do." Steve shrugged, T'challa hoped that Stephen was wrong about the distrust that the avenger had towards Tony. He looked angry at the Captain.

"Captain, I have known Tony for almost 11 years," T'challa said bitterly, "Not once in all those years has he been wrong about something of this magnitude. So next time trust your teammates."

The Captain looked shocked, he shook it off and made his face calm, "Forgive me, your Highness." T'challa nodded, then he ended the call. Leaving Steve still starstruck.

Natasha walked to the gym, once she made sure none of Stark's many interns were buzzing around. She took out her phone and called Fury.

"Yes, Natasha." She heard from the other line.

"Loki just fell from the sky." There was a silence from the phone before yelling.

"What!?" Nat pulled the phone away from her ear before putting it back.

"Before Loki passed out again, he said to stop the Mad Titan. This seemed to freak Stark out a little. Now Strange and Stark are talking about this stuff about the end of the world or something." More silence.

"Tell Stark that I'm coming up there. He better not be lying." Natasha sighs.

"Yes, sir." She hangs up the phone and puts it back in her back pocket.

She found Tony in his lab and knocked on the door. Tony was covered in oil and grease. His hair was a mess and out of place. It looked like he was working, well did work hard because now he was sitting next to Loki and holding his hand, he didn't even notice her.

She went to enter the room when Bruce grabbed her wrist, she looked shocked but his it away when she saw the hint of green on his neck, "Try to bother him right now and the hulk will deal with you, you already upset his favorite person I wouldn't do anything else to bother him, Natasha," he said angrily. She nodded and walked away.

Clint walked away from the others, slowly pulling out his phone. He dialed the number and sighed. "Hey, Honey. Remember that trip we had planned?"

Clint could hear her disappointment "Yes..."

Clint looked down before answering. "You may have to go with the kids alone."

She stopped whatever she was doing. "What is your excuse this time Barton."

"Tony just brought Loki in from the sky, Laura. Muttered about some war. I can't miss this one." Clint puts his hand on his head.

"You said that the last time you retired, but instead it was giant killer robots flying over Russia." She said annoyed.

Clint was embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. This time the threat seems larger than some giant killing robots."

She sighed loudly, "Fine, you better come home. If I have to bury you, i'm kicking your ass." She finished almost in tears. Clint nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"I promise. I will come back."

"You better Barton, this better not be another Budapest." Clint slightly laughed.

"It wont." Clint hung up and walked back to the main room. "I can fight."

Steve looked at Clint and nodded. Natasha was sharpening her knives, to say the encounter with Bruce pissed her off was an understatement. Clint looked around, "Where is Sam and Scott?"

"Taking a trip in Scotland."

"They went to go get the love birds?" he said thinking of Wanda and Vision. "Yes." He nodded while saying the words. "Hopefully they will be back soon."

Friday then made a sound as if she was clearing her throat, "Excuse me Avengers but….. " she was cut of and the song "I've got a feeling," started playing.

"We are not going to Missouri, Quill," Rocket said annoyed.

"But…"

"Stark will turn the ship into a toaster, no thank you. Now where is Stark," Rocket said looking at the confused Avengers.


End file.
